


Mirror Images

by theexhaustedalchemist



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [24]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst and Feels, Birthday, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 27: On one of their birthdaysWhere Kit celebrates his birthday with Tessa & Jem.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs & Kit Rook, Mina Carstairs & Kit Rook, Tessa Gray & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Mirror Images

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoilers for LoS and QoAaD*  
> *Compliant with QoAaD ending*

Kit groaned as he felt tiny hands pushing on his shoulders. He blinked his eyes open, to see Mina, his little sister, staring him directly in the eyes, her brown eyes huge with excitement.

“Hap bir day Kih!” she squealed, planting huge kisses on his face.

“Thanks Mimi!” he said, blinking sleep out of his eyes. “Be careful,” he said, and Mina’s little chubby face got solemn. “Because the tickle monster is coming!” He started tickling Mina’s stomach, and smiled at the two-year-old’s giggles that erupted out of her. 

“Stawp!! Kih!!” she screamed in between her uncontrollable laughter. 

“Okay Mimi. The tickle monster is going back to sleep then.” Kit said, closing his eyes and fake snoring. 

“Kih!! No!! No sleep!” He had to suppress a laugh as Mina shook his shoulders.

“Okay, okay! I’m awake,” Kit said, sitting up and stretching really big. Mina giggled and Kit stood up. She held her arms up and demanded, “Up!”

“What do you say?”

“Pwease?” 

“Good manners!” Kit scooped her up, setting her on his hip. “Mimi you’re getting really big! Soon...I won’t...be able...to hold you!” he exclaimed, pretending to almost drop her. She screamed and held onto his neck tightly, giggling at Kit’s antics.

Kit carried her down the hall to their dining room. Tessa was sitting at the table, sipping a cup of tea while Jem was at the stove making breakfast. Tessa stood up as soon as she saw Kit, a huge smile on her face.

“Happy birthday Kit!” she said, taking Mina from his arms and giving him a one armed hug. “You’re getting so old!”

“I’m only 17 now,” Kit shrugged, but still was excited about almost being an adult.

“You’re making me feel even older than I am,” Jem said, walking over after turning off the stove. “Happy birthday,” he said smiling, also giving Kit a hug.

“Do you want cereal and eggs Mimi?” Kit asked, walking over to the cupboard. He never thought he’d be a big brother, but here he was, trying to be the best brother he could to his little sister.  _ You already are a big brother to Dru and Tavvy.  _ He ignored the pain he felt in his heart as Mina said, “Yeah!”

He grabbed the box of Cheerios and a small bowl, pouring the cereal and putting in a little spoon. He carried it over to her where she was seated in her high chair, setting it infront of her. Jem took some eggs and gave them to her as well, her little fork a cute little dump truck. Mina loved anything that had to do with cars. 

Kit went and put bread in the toaster, spreading honey on it when he was done. He then took some eggs and sat down next to Mina. Jem and Tessa exchanged a glance that Kit almost missed.  _ I’ll ask about that later. _

They made conversation mostly led by the attention-hogging two year old, but Kit didn’t mind. It distracted him from the heavy feeling in his heart.

Kit was helping clean up the dishes with Tessa, with Jem having taken Mina to get dressed, when Tessa said, “Kit? Can I talk to you about something?”

His heart pounded. Tessa was going to kick him out. On his birthday. He was going to have to become a pickpocket.

He felt his heart racing quickly, but said, “What is it, Tessa?”

“Well...I,” she started, stumbling over her words. She never did that. This was the end of living with his family. Would he ever see Mina again?

“I’m pregnant!” she exclaimed and Kit’s mouth dropped open. 

“I’m sorry to tell you on your birthday. I swear this isn’t your present. I just couldn’t wait. I-” she said, speaking rapidly.

“Tessa!” Kit interrupted. “This is the best present! How far along are you? Do you know if it’s going to be a girl or boy? I’m getting ahead of myself. Congratulations! I’m so happy!”

“You are?” she asked hesitantly. “I didn’t know what you’d think of having a newborn in the house again, but you’re so good with Mina.”

“I’m so excited are you kidding?” Kit exclaimed, pulling Tessa into a hug. He released her and said, “Tell me everything.”

Tessa smiled, and Kit didn’t need an explanation for why there were tears in her eyes. She told him that she found out a week ago, and that she’s three weeks along.

“Kit, please don’t tell Mina yet. It’s still really early, and there’s lots of complications that could happen. But I couldn’t keep it a secret from you anymore!”

“Okay. Do you and Jem want a girl or boy?”

“We’ll take whatever we get,” Tessa said, laughing lightly. “This is a change of topic, but what do you want to do for your birthday?”

Kit hesitated. What he really wanted to do for his birthday, and really any day, was to go to the LA Institute and see the Blackthorns. But he lived in England now and Ty had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with Kit.

“I just want to be with my family,” he said, earning a smile from Tessa. “Oh, and can we get ice cream? Specifically rocky road ice cream?”

Tessa laughed and ruffled his hair, one of her ways of endearment with Kit. “Of course we can.”

The day went quickly, and Kit tried immersing himself in playing with Mina and hanging out with his adoptive parents. But the entire day, his heart felt like it was being stabbed, despite him feeling loved by his family and feeling happy in their company. 

Later that night, after Kit’s stomach was full of ice cream and Mina and Tessa were both asleep, Kit sat on the roof of the house, just like he had when he was still living at the LA Institute.

He sat and watched the stars, his hands clutched to his phone in his lap, thumbs hovering as they often did over Ty’s contact.

He hadn’t been in contact with Ty since after the battle and after Ty had resurrected Livvy’s ghost. He thought that leaving Ty would help the pain in his heart when he learned how Ty felt about him, but in reality he still felt a throbbing, aching pain day after day after day. Even though it wasn’t as bad as when he first came to England, back before he loved Mina and Tessa and Jem and he would often find himself in a depressed state, there were days that the pain was louder than the love. 

“Kit? Are you okay?” Kit looked over to see Jem walking toward him, his black hair blowing slightly in the breeze. 

“Yeah,” Kit said, wiping a tear that he hadn’t realized was falling. “Today was great. Thank you.”

His birthday  _ was _ great. Tessa and Jem gave him a 3DS, as he had been wanting one for a long time as well as a few games. Mina also “got him” a new mystery novel. She also gave him a card, which was hanging on his bulletin board in his room.

“Are you missing him?” Jem asked quietly after a pause, sitting down next to Kit. Kit saw Jem glance down at his phone screen and then look away just as quickly.

“You must think I’m pathetic,” Kit said, laughing without humor as more tears fell. “It’s been over two years and I still can’t get over him.”

Jem pulled Kit into a hug, and Kit squeezed him back as he tried to stop the hiccuping sobs that were escaping him. Jem didn’t say anything, just let Kit cry and rubbed his back soothingly.

“Remember how I told you that I was a Silent Brother for a long time? How I couldn’t see Tessa more than once a year secretly, and how I only got to see my  _ parabatai  _ on special occasions and his deathbed? There was never a day I didn’t miss them both, and not a day goes by that I don’t miss Will. It’s okay to miss Ty. Your heart can love and be happy while being in pain and grief all at once.”

Kit wiped away his tears and stood up, hugging Jem again after he stood up. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

“You’re welcome. Happy birthday Kit,” Jem said quietly as Kit pulled away. Jem began to walk back over to where the place to climb down from the roof was, looking over his shoulder. “Are you coming?”

Kit glanced down at his phone, still on Ty’s contact and shut it off, putting it back into his pocket.

“Yeah.”

  
At the Scholomance, Ty Blackthorn stared at his phone, where it was open to Kit’s contact. He clicked off it and opened his photos, swiping until he found the photo he snuck of Kit a few years ago.

Kit was laughing, his eyes squinted and his golden hair falling in his face. Ty traced the image, taking in Kit’s beautiful face and remembering how it sounded when he laughed. 

His heart ached as he put down his phone and pulled the covers up. He whispered, “Happy birthday Kit,” letting memories of the boy he missed endlessly and loved too late run through his mind until he fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I figure I’ve done a lot of Kitty fluff, so I thought I’d throw this in even though it made me big sad while writing:( Thanks for reading! I love reading comments, so leave one if you’d like:)


End file.
